Chocolate inglés
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos no había probado el chocolate en forma de corazón...o al menos el intento de corazón que le había dado su amante, Inglaterra. Pero claro que le importará cuando un escocés muerto de hambre se lo robe descaradamente. USxScotland y USxUK.


Merezco la muerte, les juro que me creí a mí misma que escribía de ellos por pura diversión, pero… me está gustando un poco el USxScotland, quizás lo gracioso que es… no sé, pero claro, es como un 5% de lo que me gusta el USxUK, pero bueno, aquí está mi pecado… -se mata-.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia y Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho, Scott con hambre.

Estados Unidos estaba en la junta algo complicado, había dicho que era un asco y que no se lo comería, sí, el dulce que le preparó Inglaterra, su actual pareja. Un corazón increíblemente cuadrado de lo que parecía ser chocolate. No muy grande, de unos tres centímetros, quizás fue un poco rudo, pero estaba molesto, incluso siendo novios su pareja lo trataba como a un niño.

–Feo chocolate que posiblemente me matará con su descompuesto veneno...–gruñó al mirarlo. –No eres tú dulce cosita de cacao... es quien te hizo...–sintió un ruido.

Giró la cabeza como la tipa del exorcista, con miedo de saber que lo escucharon. Tosió... ¿tosió? eso sólo significaba un endemoniado ser, oh, que bonita visita...uno de los primeros en terminar la hora de la colación como pudo ver, el diablo pelirrojo, Escocia.

El único hombre lo suficientemente masculino para usar una falda y no verse -tan- gay, además, si alguien le dijera eso lo aforra en el suelo hasta que no se pare. La tranquilidad y el vicio al cigarro aún no lo mataban de cáncer o atropellado por no moverse de la vía no peatonal, la fortuna de ser una nación. El americano odiaba estar con ese sujeto, el aire se volvía vicioso y respiraba como un enfermo de pulmonía mientras Scott sólo sonreía con esa risa felina y sumamente malvada, bueno, ahora haría lo que hacía siempre con él: ignorarlo.

Bien, ahora el dilema del chocolate, subió la vista.

Oh mierda, Estados Unidos casi se cae de la silla en un grito poco masculino, de pasar a estar a cinco metros Scott estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente, oh mierda... ¿ahora qué? ¿una broma cruel que ideó con el trío de idiotas? le dedicó una sonrisa y el escocés frunció el ceño. Joder, última vez que lo intenta... eso de parecer "simpático" con el pelirrojo.

Pero aún así, siguió mirando al hermano de su amante como este a él... a Alfred casi le lloraban los ojos al mantenerle la mirada ¡ese sujeto era un monstruo! ¡no ha pestañeado siquiera!

Y de un momento a otro, Escocia se mueve, estira el brazo, el americano abre los ojos. El colorín había tomado su chocolate con la misma cara de planta molesta que tenía siempre. Oh no, su chocolate, era demasiado tarde, el desgraciado se lo había metido a la boca, movía su lengua sobre este con vivacidad.

Jones pegó el grito de su vida como si hubiera estudiado de cantante de opera profesional.

–¿Qu-Qué haces Escocia? ¡e-s es mi dulce! ¡escúpelo! ¡oh, que tienes en contra mía! ¿qué?–ese sujeto era peor que una suegra malvada.

–¿Eh?–levantó una ceja gruesa y rojiza como si nada mientras seguía lamiendo el chocolate. –Tengo hambre, no comí nada bastardo... tú allí, presumiéndome el dulce, regla de supervivencia: comer o ser comido...–

–¡Comer y una mierda! ¡me lo dio Inglaterra, entrégamelo!–

–¿Te lo dio el conejo? ¡deberías darme las gracias! ¿no ves lo que estoy haciendo por ti? ¿lo que me arriesgo? ¡te estoy salvando la vida!–

El americano gruñó, el escocés le devolvió una sonrisa malvada. Tenía hambre, una mierda le importaba de quien fuera el puto dulce, necesita algo en el estomago o arrojaría cigarros con un mini arco vestido de cupido, en resumen: enloquecería si no comía.

–Última vez que te lo digo Scott, entrégamelo ahora, NOW.–

Y el pelirrojo sólo se dio la vuelta a los papeles que había que recoger ignorando al gordo. No lo sintió alegar más, raro en él, mejor así, menos contaminación acústica para los oídos escoceses. Pero de un momento a otro siente un movimiento brusco que lo hace voltearse, Estados Unidos está frente a él, molesto. Antes de burlarse de él siente como lo acorralan a la muralla.

Oh demonios... ahora el pelirrojo pensaba extrañado ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Y siente la boca del americano sobre la suya, sus ojos abriéndose de tope, la respiración siendo ahogada con premura, el cuerpo le tiembla un poco de la impresión. Oh joder, eso era horrible, horrible. A Escocia lo ha besado el gordo diabético alias Estados Unidos, fin del mundo, todos serán uno... pero con atlántica, lo que no es bonito porque esa isla… ¿se hundió?

¡No pueden tirarse encima de él! ¡no así maldita sea! ¡esto era homosexualidad nivel dios! ¡está bien que casi todos los de la familia sean sujetos muerde almohadas! ¡pero él no, él se ha salvado de esas gays experiencias por años incluso con Francia!

Y ese gordo lo besa. Escocia empieza a filosofar sobre esto: ¿qué debe hacer? ¿qué?

¡Oh sí, castrar y matar a Estados Unidos, tirarlo a una hoguera, quemarlo vivo y luego hacer un clon para que el fastidioso hermano que tiene no se diera cuenta! ¿espera? ¿qué coño fue lo que dijo? ¿un clon? ¿UN CLON?

¡Ya estaba pasando, está hablando como él maldita sea!

Los labios chocaron más profundo, trató de arrojarlo lejos de él, pero chocaba contra la pared por la fuerza del otro, ese gordo, joder, era rudo... ¿así besaría a Inglaterra? se sentía... suprimió el pensamiento y empezó a golpear con la rodilla, el americano le gruñó y en un descuido se metió en su boca. El escocés frunció el ceño, mordió los labios ferozmente, estos no se apartaban, las manos iban hacia la cadera... y por fin, se separan.

El escocés retrocede, llevándose una mano a la boca, luego, sus ojos mortíferos iban hacia la futura víctima, su hermano quedaría viudo, era obvio.

–¡Ajajajajaja! ¡es mío, es mío!– sonreía triunfante el menor saboreando el dulce, Scott estaba para asesinar a alguien.

Pero... mirando hacia la derecha...

Alfred también lo hizo, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco, Inglaterra esta allí, de brazos cruzados con una vena hinchada al punto de reventar. Oh sí, no era necesario que el mayor de los hermanos que conforma Reino Unido manchara sus manos.

–!ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA!–ese grito se escucho hasta China y devuelta.

–¡N-No A-Arthur... no es lo que crees, y-o... y él no...! ¡no me mates!–rogaba, sabía que no iba a sonar lógico que hizo aquello sólo para robarle el dulce.

Escocia salió con una pequeña risa de la sala, sintió las sillas y las disculpas en gritos del americano, rió, rió por el karma y el sufrimiento americano. Luego, en un pequeño instante, se volvió a tocar los labios, frunció las cejas, cambió el tema, su sentimiento.

–Ese chocolate era una asquerosidad, Inglaterra aún no sabe cocinar...–

Oh quizás, pensar que no fue tan malo que se lo quitaran de esa forma... fue la verdadera asquerosidad de todo esto.

**N.A: **No tengo nada que decir al respecto, insisto que los dos son muy no sé… odio verlos como ukes –a Escocia o a Estados Unidos-, a cualquiera, así que no sé que sucede conmigo. En fin, amo el USxUK con mi vida aún :D


End file.
